Big Mac's Diary
by Atlandim
Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to clean the Apple house, they discover the diary of Applebloom's beloved brother, and find out he has a crush on a mysterious special somepony. Will they know who it is? Will they help Big Macintosh with his love life, or will they create chaos just like they did on Hearts and Hooves Day?
1. Cleaning the Apple House

Big Mac's Diary

When the Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to clean the Apple house, they discover the diary of Applebloom's beloved brother, and find out he has a crush on a mysterious special somepony. Will they know who it is? Will they help Big Macintosh with his love life, or will they create chaos just like they did on Hearts and Hooves Day?

* * *

Chapter 1 – Cleaning the Apple House

It was a quiet, sunny, summer day in Ponyville. Everypony were enjoying themselves by having picnics, or in Pinkie Pie's case, having a party every week. But for little fillies like the cutie mark crusaders, today wasn't the case. They were in the Apple farm sitting in the table with papers and pens all over the place. They loved summer, because they were on summer holidays. The only thing they hated was the boredom.

"It's no use you guys" Scootaloo finally broke the long silence. "We're never going to get our cutie marks! We already did everything from the list!"

"Ah'm sure we gonna think of something soon" Applebloom replied. "It's been only two weeks of our summer break!"

"Yeah, but we did 157 things to do to get our cutie marks and now there's nothing else to do!" Sweetie Belle threw the list on the floor. They all sighed in unison.

Shortly thereafter, Applejack entered the kitchen. "Applebloom! Ah thought ah told ya to keep this kitchen clean! Granny Smith needs the kitchen right now to make some apple pies, so y'all better clean this kitchen lickety-split!"

As soon as Applejack left they all groaned, but suddenly Applebloom came with an idea. "You guys! We haven't tried cleaning to get our cutie marks!"

"No way! I'm not going to be a cleaning mare! I'm way too cool to have cleaning as my talent!" Scootaloo grimaced.

"I don't think cleaning is my talent either. One time I organized Rarity's work room, and she got really mad."

"We never know if we do it together" Applebloom gave a huge smile.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other when Sweetie Belle smiled back "Rarity was happy when we made up, because her sweater that I washed was small enough to fit Opal. So maybe it is?"

"I guess we should give it a try." Scootaloo sighed.

"Well then let's get cleaning crusaders!" Applebloom cheered.

They started cleaning the kitchen right away, which they did leave in a total mess. Scrunched up papers all over the floor, but they were able to throw them away. They put the papers and quills where they belonged, and wiped the kitchen table. They ate the cookies that they didn't finish and cleaned the punch that had spilled earlier all over the floor. It didn't take long before Granny woke up from her nap, and entered the kitchen to start baking some apple pies.

They looked at their flanks and became disappointed when they saw nothing.

"Told ya" Scootaloo replied.

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough" Sweetie Belle looking sad.

Then Applebloom looked at Granny Smith "Hey Granny! Can we clean the rest of the house?"

"Ah sure youngins, y'all can save me the trouble of going upstairs." She replied to the fillies as she was rubbing her hip.

They quickly went upstairs, and looked at the first door that they came across to which was Big Macintosh's room.

"Shouldn't we try cleaning your room first? I've seen your room and its way messier than I think Big Mac's would be." Scootaloo said.

"Nah, besides my brother's room is the tidiest I bet we can clean his in no time!" As Applebloom opened the door they all gasped. Obviously, Applebloom was far from right. The bed was not made, there was dust everywhere, and hay straw on the floor. There was also mud on the carpet which Applebloom believed it must have been from rainy days working in the farm, and her brother never bothered to clean it up.

"Well uh….at least it's cleaner than your room" Scootaloo chuckled.

"Would you please stop making fun of mah room? We got work to do!"

Sweetie Belle got some soap and started washing the carpet, and cleaning the floor. Applebloom made the bed, while Scootaloo was wiping away the dust everywhere in the room. Scootaloo started sneezing as she was cleaning away the dust. As Applebloom lifted one one of the sheets, a pillow and a small brown object flew and fell on Sweetie Belle's head.

"Ow!" Sweetie Belle rubbed her head. Applebloom and Scootaloo went up to her to see if she was alright.

"Did that pillow hurt Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked.

"It wasn't the pillow. It was this" She held up her hoof, and showed it to them.

It was a small, brown journal. Applebloom had no idea what it was doing under her brother's pillow.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah have no idea!" She placed it on the bedside table.

"Aww come on! You're not even going to read it to see what it is?"

Applebloom made a sad look "Granny Smith always told me not to snoop around."

"What if it's a diary?" Sweetie Belle grinned.

"Then I have another reason not to read it!" Applebloom replied.

"Aww come on! What if your brother is a murderer and writes all the names of his victims, and his murder ideas in that book!"

"Y'all are crazy! My brother would never kill anyone an' he's too much of a stallion to have a diary!" When she glared at them, she couldn't help being tempted just by looking at their huge smiles.

"Well…maybe just one peek" Applebloom quickly got the book and they climbed on the bed and opened it. When they saw that one of the pages had a date Sweetie Belle smiled "It's a Diary!"

That's when Applebloom read the diary loudly...

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Ah was just workin' the farm like Ah do every day when I saw them three youngins fighting over a doll. When Ah finally broke it off, mahself an' the whole town of Ponyville was in somekind of spell, because of that darn doll. But when ah' was finally mahself Ah couldn't help but take that doll. Ah like it, and helps me sleep at night. Reminds me of Apple Bear, mah own stuffed bear when Ah was a colt. But Ah gave it to Applejack when she was born, an' Applejack gave it to Applebloom…._

Scootaloo sighed "This is so boring! Where are the murders? We need to know where the dead ponies are buried!" She flipped the page to another diary entry, and Scootaloo read that one out loud.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ah saw her again. She was walking around the town while Ah was selling some apples. Why shoot, if only Ah had the courage, and talk to her. Ah am so darn shy, and she wouldn't have a conversation with somepony like me. But then again maybe she will….She's one of the nicest mares that Ah ever known. Ah should've gone up to help her with some of them books. Just thinking of her walking with so many all the way to her house makes me sad…._

They all gasped, and looked at each other. This was very shocking indeed. Big Macintosh had a crush. They were quiet for several minutes.

"Do you know what this means?" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Big Macintosh likes…" Scootaloo tried to put the pieces together. They all looked at each other, and yelled in unison.

**"Twilight Sparkle?!" **

* * *

Is it Twilight Sparkle? :O Well y'all have to read to find out :) This is my first MLP fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcome, but also be nice my little ponies :)


	2. Twilight Sparkle & the Lovey Dovey Book

Big Mac's Diary

* * *

Chapter 2 – Twilight Sparkle and the Lovey Dovey Book

**"Twilight Sparkle?!"**

"Ah…Ah never thought Big Mac was smitten with her. He never talks to her!" Apple Bloom was in absolute shock.

"Maybe it's somepony else." Scootaloo suggested. "I'm sure there's another pony in Ponyville that's just as big as an egghead like Twilight Sparkle."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting there for a good long while thinking of another pony. "Nope, I've got nothing" Sweetie Belle mumbled.

"Wow! Your brother sure aims high when it comes to ponies." Scootaloo remarked.

"What do you mean, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well…." Sweetie Belle answered for Scootaloo. "She's a princess and an alicorn now! Plus she has saved Equestria hundreds of times!"

"So you think mah brother can't like Twilight because she's too fancy for him?"

"We didn't mean that…" Scootaloo replied. "We just thought that Twilight wasn't Big Mac's type."

"Yeah, Ah guess you're right. I never thought that he liked the smart ponies."

"Are you sure that he likes Twilight?" Sweetie Belle inquired. "Fluttershy is nice, and Rainbow Dash likes to read books now!"

"We're absolutely convinced Sweetie Belle! Twilight is the only mare in town that Ah' always see carrying around books. She's also really nice, as Big Mac stated here." Apple Bloom pointed to the diary.

"We got to do something! We have to be absolutely sure that Big Macintosh likes Twilight, and help them be together!" Scootaloo beamed at the idea.

"No way! Don't you remember last time we helped mah brother like that?" Apple Bloom started yelling with worry.

"Scootaloo is right Apple Bloom! We have to help your brother win Twilight's affection! Last time didn't work because of the love poison, but now we know that we shouldn't use any poison to force anypony to fall in love." Sweetie Belle responded.

"Yeah, we just have to give them a little nudge. But none of that poison that will cause some of that mushy lovey dovey stuff." Scootaloo made a gagging sound as if she was just about to vomit. The thought of Big Macintosh saying 'Schmoopy Doo' to Twilight Sparkle was bad enough to make the three of them sick, and utterly terrified.

"All right, but we gotta be careful that we don't mess this one up like we did on Hearts and Hooves day! So how are we goin' to help them to be each other's special somepony?" Apple Bloom asked.

They were thinking for a good while when all of the sudden Sweetie Belle exclaimed "I got an idea!"

It was a brilliant plan. A plan that was very well-thought-out and that had to require some time. Right after they agreed to the plan they hid the book right under the pillow just like how it was before so Big Mac wouldn't notice what they did. They didn't decide to clean the rest of the room; their previous mission to clean the house to earn their cutie marks was behind them. Now, they had a new mission to take care of. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle decided to spend the night in the Apple farm, because the three of them had to get up really early in order for their plan to work. They spent the rest of the night singing, dancing, laughing, and making another list of possible activities that may earn them their cutie marks. They had a good time until they eventually they grew tired and fell asleep.

It was right before dawn when the cutie mark crusaders were woken up by the roosters. Apple Bloom wanted to sleep in until she remembered the reason why she had to rise early.

"Wake up girls! Big Mac might leave any second!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo quickly got up and they headed off outside.

They were right in time. Big Macintosh was just putting the loads of apples in the wagon.

"Hey there big brother!" Apple Bloom gave him a huge smile. "Off to Ponyville to sell some apples?"

"Eeyup."

"Can we join you?" Apple Bloom noticed that she wasn't the only one smiling at Big Mac. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also gave him huge smiles so he may say yes. "We need to go to the library, and see Twilight to get some books."

"Eeyup."

They were a bit shocked after Big Macintosh's reply. They never went to the library to get books; the cutie mark crusaders thought that Big Mac was going to ask about this sudden interest. But then again, Big Mac was a stallion of a few words. They were also a bit shocked, because they were absolutely sure that Big Macintosh was going to flinch or blush at the sound of Twilight's name. Nothing happened…but Big Mac was also a stallion who never showed his emotions very much.

On their way to Ponyville, they continued with the rest of their plan.

"I can't wait to see Twilight!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I can't believe we share the same town with a princess!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Not just a princess! An alicorn! Ah can't believe she got wings!" Apple Bloom praised.

They looked at Big Mac, but from the looks of it he seemed concentrated in pulling the wagon. As in he didn't care a word of what they had to say.

"Why she's one of the nicest ponies that Ah' ever known!" Apple Bloom's voice was louder to that Big Macintosh could hear. "Don't ya think so big brother?"

"Eeyup."

The cutie mark crusaders looked and smiled at each other. His answer surely had to mean something. Like Applejack, Big Mac was never a liar.

"And she's smart too" Sweetie Belles squeaked. "I always see her carrying books around, have you Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

They smiled at each other again, and stayed silent until the rest of the short trip to Ponyville.

When they arrived to town they quickly got out of the wagon as Big Mac was setting up everything in order to sell some apples.

"We'll be right back Big Macintosh! If you need us, we'll be at the library! Don't leave without us when you're done!" Apple Bloom yelled at him quickly as the three of them ran quickly to the library.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by a really cheerful purple alicorn.

"Hello my little ponies! What may I help you with?" Twilight smiled.

This was one of the first few moments the cutie mark crusaders came across Alicorn Twilight, and now they didn't know how to react or how to greet her. They were staring at her like she had undergone an amazing change, but the only major change were her wings. She wasn't even wearing her crown! She was still the same, nice Twilight that they knew before. And yet, they were staring at her as if they were in the presence of Celestia herself.

Sweetie Belle was the first that act, and bowed "Your majesty! We have journeyed far and wide in search for books for our cutie mark research!"

Twilight giggled "Girls, I'm still the same Twilight as before. Besides you're my friends so please don't address me as princess. And you want books about cutie marks you say?"

The three nodded.

"Well I've got plenty. Come on!"

It seems as if Twilight Sparkle and Spike gave them a hundred books that contained good information about cutie marks. They were in the floor with many books scattered all around them. They thought that Twilight would be upset for the mess, but she was actually happy that they were so thrilled to read. At first they were really entertained and found good valuable information about cutie marks, but as the hours passed they were getting really bored. They had to remind themselves that they were sacrificing their time to help Big Mac and Twilight.

"Ahhh this is so boring!" Scootaloo was lying on the floor as she placed a book over her head. "When are we going to leave?"

"Big Macintosh won't finish selling some apples until noon! We will be out of here soon!" Apple Bloom answered.

The three of them weren't doing much reading. Their eyes were just wandering somewhere else, daydreaming, and waiting for the rest of their plan to happen. Sweetie Belle was looking at the books that Spike was putting in order into the bookshelves when her eyes caught her interest on a certain book. It was pink book with a red heart on it.

"Spike! What is that book about?" She pointed her hoof at it.

"Huh? Oh this one! I think it's some lovey dovey kind of book." He said as he opened. "Ah, it's a book that contains information on the side effects of a pony that's in love."

"They're side effects? Love is a sickness?"

"I guess so."

"Can we borrow it?"

"I guess so." Spike gave the pink book to Sweetie Belle.

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! Check this out!" They instantly went over with Sweetie Belle as she opened the book.

"We don't have to look at that book!" Scootaloo grimaced. "We already know that when ponies are in love the say stupid things like 'Honey Baby'."

"It's not just what they say." Sweetie Belle added. "It also depends on how they act, and how they look."

"What does it mean by 'How they look'?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie Belle read further into the book "It says here something about blushing…you can see it in their eyes...oh it also says that sometimes they act really goofy and stupid when they see that special somepony that they liked!"

"That's ridiculous! I've never seen anypony acting like that!" Scootaloo scoffed.

"Hey Twilight!" Spike called out loud to the Princess who was studying in her room. "I forgot to tell you that the mail pony came earlier, and said that you got a letter here from the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight flew down from her room and opened the letter "This must be a special message from my brother, or Princess Cadence!"

As the three young fillies continued reading the book, they became startled by a sudden scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What? What? What?!" Spike asked with concern. "Bad news?"

Twilight Sparkle then cleared her throat, and replied with the most normal voice that she could "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a letter from Flash Sentry."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged glances. From the creepy, happy smile that Twilight had, they had a feeling it wasn't nothing.

"Who's Flash Sentry?" Scootaloo asked.

Twilight turned to the fillies "Oh it's no one girls. Just a friend! I better reply as fast as I can!" She ran back to her room, in which she almost tripped.

When she was gone Spike murmured "He's a royal guard and Twilight's crush from the Crystal Empire. She won't admit it though."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" How did Twilight hear that remark? They will never know. Spike just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"See? Twilight did everything that was here on the book!" Sweetie Belle showed them the book. "She's even in the stage of Denial!"

"Aww it's really sad that Twilight already likes somepony else and not my brother." Apple Bloom frowned.

"Don't worry about it!" Scootaloo patted her head. "I bet that Flash guy is a total loser anyway, besides we need tried these theories on your brother to see if he really likes Twilight!"

"We still need to know if Big Mac does like Twilight! This book can help us!" Sweetie Belle squealed in joy. "We should go right now!"

Apple Bloom looked at the dozens of books that were lying in the ground "Hey Twilight! Do ya mind if we take these books with us?"

Twilight then stepped out of her room. She already had a freshly written letter floating next to her "Of course not! I was about to go to the post to send this letter to the Crystal Empire. Need a hoof?"

"Sure!"

The cutie mark crusaders left with only the lovey dovey book while Twilight was taking care of the rest.

"I feel bad leaving all those books to Twilight." Sweetie Belle had a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry! Once Big Macintosh sees Twilight helpless in carrying those heavy books, he's definitely going to do everything to help her!" Scootaloo assured her.

"It says here in the book!" Sweetie Belle showed them the book once more.

When they reached Big Mac with his wagon they turned around to see where Twilight was, and to their surprise she wasn't far away.

She was carrying books, but with her magic. She wasn't helpless at all! Spike was the one struggling. He was right behind her carrying five books with a look like he couldn't breathe.

She put all those 20 books in the wagon like it was nothing, and then helped Spike with the other five.

"There you go girls! Hello Big Mac!" Twilight smiled at him in which he only nodded and smiled back.

They thought he was going to do something stupid, or anything that would impress her. Nothing happened at all, which left the cutie mark crusaders really shocked.

"Well I got to go send this important letter to the Crystal Empire. Bye girls!" They noticed the blush on her cheeks as she left. That's when the young fillies realized that they will never understand how important an unimportant letter can be when a pony is in love.

They were still disappointed when they reached Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac helped put all the books in Apple Bloom's room, and went outside to continue his chores around the orchard.

"Bummer!" Apple Bloom sighed. "Ah thought it was Twilight! Do you think that maybe he likes her, but he's too shy to show it?"

Scootaloo raised her hoof "I think that maybe it's not Twilight at all! We need to read just a little bit more of the diary maybe there's a name there somewhere!"

"Let's go!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

They instantly went to Big Macintosh's room with no trouble at all. Applejack and Big Mac were working the Apple farm, and granny smith was taking a nap.

They found the diary in the same spot where it was before, right under Big Mac's pillow. The three fillies climbed in the bed and opened the book. Scootaloo started reading with a deep southern accent…

_Dear Diary, _

_Winona is the best pet anypony can have. She's such a sweet dog, and very lovable…to Applejack. She hates mah guts. Ever since she was a pup she hasn't forgiven for kicking her with mah hind legs. It's not mah fault for getting in the way while Ah' was bucking for apples! Ah' was a young colt back then! You think she would have forgotten about that whole situation, but every day she snarls at me and gives me that look like she wants to kill me. _

"It's true!" Apple Bloom chuckled. "Winona doesn't like mah brother very much!"

Scootaloo sighed in frustration "Ahh! Your brother is so boring!" She started to flip the pages when Sweetie Belle pointed at a page "Check that one out!"

Sweetie Belle looked at that page, and started to read it out loud mimicking Scootaloo's deep southern voice….

_Dear Diary, _

_Ah' saw her again today in the town. _

"Why do y'all have to talk like that?" Apple Bloom interrupted.

"Like what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Like how you're reading, with that accent!"

"Because that's how _y'all_ talk!" Scootaloo chuckled.

"No time to make fun of ponies!" Sweetie Belle continued to read…

_Why did I have to fall for somepony like her? She's the sweetest pony I ever laid eyes on. She always has this beautiful smile that makes my heart melt. Her smile is what most ponies like about her. She has no enemies, because she's one of the friendliest ponies around. She truly is unique. For I never seen a mare like her before. She's unique, and special. _

"Aww!" Sweetie Belle sighed as she finished reading.

"It's Pinkie Pie!" Apple Bloom said in a state of shock, which left her two friends confused.

* * *

I knew it was Pinkie Pie! Or is it? ;) Sorry it took me so long! I had temporary writer's block. Next chapter will most likely be updated in a couple of weeks, because I'm going on vacation to Las Vegas and Disneyland for a week. This is my present to all of you before I leave in a couple of days :) Enjoy!


End file.
